MomoKai Gatorade
by Gothikalea
Summary: An add-on to the MomoKai doubles story, Momo has forgotten his waterbottle at home and Kaidoh doesn't have much water left in his, either  Should have added ten more words to make it 1337, aka elite  ; written as of June 24, 2010


Okay, so lately I've been drinking a lot of Gatorade (after tennis practice)... And, well, it's not too bad, but I'm yearning for a drop of vitamin water, which imo tastes a lot better. Btw I already made a convo about this in my drabble convos. xD So let's put that in action, in a MomoKai faildrabblefic. :DD No smut in this one, not itm for that. ^^ This one'll be nice and short - and remember, I'm always looking for ideas~! 3 This is sorta an add on to the, uh, Doubles story. e_e;

Momo and Kaidoh now were not subject to Fuji and Inui's punishments anymore (Although they'd significantly improved after having to drink Inui's vegetable juice a few times), but they still had to practice every day during the summer. Momo didn't mind this, because after practice, they usually went off to fight and do other things.  
...Momo enjoyed fighting, but he enjoyed doing 'other things' equally or more.  
"Ahh, I'm so thirsty," Momo whined, rubbing his cheek against Kaidoh's. They sat on the bench, having exhausted themselves after three, four hours of hard doubles training against everyone who came to the court. They were undefeated, but at the end Momo was starting to falter, because as he was leaving his house, he was already nearly late, and had forgotten to bring his waterbottle. To him, water was a necessity. Unluckily for him there was also no vending machine around. He'd have to walk to the nearest store, but if he did then he'd be parting with Kaidoh, and he wouldn't be able to fight OR do other things.  
Kaidoh pushed Momo away, still tired from the practice. "Only bakas like you forget their waterbottles."  
But, as Momo knew he would do, Kaidoh muttered, "Here, take mine."  
Momo shook it. He barely heard the sound of a splash. He frowned. "Are you sure there's even any left?"  
"There is."  
Momo took the cap off. There was, like, one inch of water left. One inch of warm water. "No, there isn't." Kaidoh took it from him, peering inside the metal cylinder.  
"Yes there is, you idiot. Don't drink all of it, though, I need some after my jogging."  
Momo moaned. "How can I not drink all of it when there's not any to begin with?"  
Kaidoh hissed and snatched his bottle back. "If you're going to be ungrateful, then nevermind."  
Momo fumbled his fingers around in his pockets. "How come I brought my wallet, but not my waterbottle?"  
"How should I know? You're the one that does stupid things, after all." But he felt a little bad for Momo, who had less endurance than him. Also, Kaidoh had been training with low amounts of water, that way he could get by if he didn't have any.  
Momo breathed into Kaidoh's ear, making Kaidoh shiver. If Momo couldn't have water, then he'd have Kaidoh instead. Kaidoh pushed Momo away again.  
"Baka, not here."  
Momo pushed Kaidoh back, "You're the baka."  
"Fshuu. Idiot bastard."  
"Idiot bastard Mamushi."  
"Don't call me mamushi."  
"Mamushi, Mamushi." Momo licked Kaidoh's ear slowly, enjoying the expression Kaidoh made. A mix between a look of pleasure and a look of disgust.  
"Stop it." Kaidoh knew Momo didn't really want to do anything, because whenever Momo did, he always liked it rough and harsh, like their fights. Momo didn't like to cuddle or do things slowly, because it was 'too girly', but he always took care that Kaidoh never hurt too much. (Of course, after doing 'other things', he always ended up cuddling, which Kaidoh didn't comment on, because secretly he liked it better that way).  
Momo began to attack Kaidoh's neck, but there was no moisture left in his mouth and the smell of their mixed sweat just made him thirstier.  
"Gahh," he whined, settling with wrapping his arms around his rival. "Thirsty, thirsty."  
"Stop complaining and go to the store, idiot. It only takes five minutes anyway."  
Momo bit his lip. He knew it'd come to this, so he tried to think of a good excuse. "Uhh, I don't have any money."  
"You just said that you brought your wallet, dumbass."  
Oops. "There's no money in it," he quickly said.  
Kaidoh wondered why Momo was doing this. The licking, the hugging, the lying. What was wrong with going to the store, wasn't he thirsty? Of course Kaidoh would walk in the opposite direction so he could get to his own house -  
Oh.  
"Baka." Kaidoh turned around to face Momo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Eh?" Momo touched his cheek. It was rare for Kaidoh to be the insigator of anything. Usually Momo had to start the fights, the kissing, the sex.  
"Go to the store."  
Momo pouted. "I don't have any mone-"  
Kaidoh shut him up with a kiss.  
"Let me finish my sentences, dumbass. Go to the store. With me."  
Momo took out his wallet, flipping through the bills. "Oh, hey! So there's money after all! Haha, not that I wanted to go with you or anything, I can totally go by myself."  
Kaidoh snorted. Yeah. Whatever.

Since Kaidoh was nice enough to accompany him, Momo decided to buy him a drink as well. After all, there was one inch of water left in Kaidoh's waterbottle, hardly enough to get through training.  
"I don't want anything," Kaidoh replied when Momo asked him what he wanted.  
"Aww, come on, we came here anyway."  
"No thanks."  
"I'll pay."  
Kaidoh muttered something Momo couldn't hear, then he named the drink that he wanted.  
Momo looked surprised. "Eh? You want Vitamin water?"  
"What about it?"  
Momo still looked shocked for a moment, then began to laugh. "That's such a GIRLY drink!"  
"Fshuuu!" He pointed at Momo's Gatorade. "Gatorade is disgusting! They put weird chemicals in it, you know!"  
"They do that to Vitamin water, too, you know! Ohmygod, VITAMIN WATER! HAhahaha!"  
"Fshuu, at least Vitamin water tastes better." Kaidoh was beginning to regret coming with Momo. He really wanted to punch the bastard right now.  
Momo noticed this. Good, good. If Kaidoh was angry then it'd all be good in the end. "But it's so girly!"  
"HOW THE HELL CAN A DRINK BE GIRLY?"  
Momo stopped laughing. "Hmph, it's like how you like strawberry Pocky and red roses and stuff...You're such a girl, Kaidoh!"  
And he grinned that big dumb grin, the one that only Momoshiro could pull off.  
Kaidoh knew what that big dumb grin meant, that idiot was joking and trying to provoke him.  
"Fshuuu...! You're the girl! Because you always cuddle after we-"  
...Oh, shit.  
Momo paled. They were silent for a few minutes, then he went up to the cashier and bought the drinks, and he hurriedly gulped his down as soon as he got outside, but he still felt awkward.  
Kaidoh felt like shit now. But it was Momo's fault. All his fault.  
...Dammit.  
"Momo."  
Momo turned around to look at Kaidoh, simply because of the fact that Kaidoh hadn't called him 'baka' or 'teme'.  
Kaidoh looked away as he said, "You know...I like it better that way."  
Momo was silent for a few seconds. Then he bent in to kiss Kaidoh.  
"Well, if you like it better that way, then I'll have to do it, won't I? For you, for you, not for me."  
Inside, Kaidoh sighed. It was always like this, Momoshiro and his stupid pride. But in the end, Momo's pride also allowed him to be manipulated. Momo had a big mouth, he talked all day about useless things that no one cared about. But in the end, Kaidoh enjoyed listening to each word. Everything about Momoshiro Takeshi irritated Kaidoh.  
But in the end, that made Kaidoh like him even more.

"Ahh...! Mamushi..."  
"...Fshuuu."  
Momo smiled sleepily. It always felt so nice afterwards, feeling Kaidoh's warm breath, his toned muscles, the soft covers. Who cared right now? He'd take the taunts from Kaidoh later. Right now, all he wanted to do was...cuddle.  
And Momo whispers, so soft that Kaidoh has to strain to hear it, "Mamushi, I love you..."

[ Concerning . . . T h r e e D a y s L a t e r ]  
"Two vitamin waters, please," says Momo to the cashier.  
"Fshuu. You said Vitamin water was girly," growls Kaidoh.  
"Eh? But I drank yours the other day, and it tasted better than my Gatorade."  
"..Fshuu. Baka."  
Kaidoh wonders for the millionth time how the hell he fell in love with this hypocrite.


End file.
